gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cluckin’ Bell Corporation
Die Cluckin’ Bell Corporation (abgeleitet von engl. fucking hell = dt. verdammte Scheiße) ist eine 1982 gegründete Fast-Food-Restaurantkette aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars und Grand Theft Auto V, das an der BAWSAQ notiert ist. San Andreas thumb|150px|Cluckin’-Bell-Logo, 1992 Essen spielt in San Andreas eine größere Rolle als in jedem anderen Teil der Serie. Isst man zu wenig, stirbt man irgendwann. Isst man zu viel, hat man an allen Ecken und Kanten Probleme, sei es beim Laufen oder bei Missionen. Man muss dieses ausgleichen, indem man das Fitnessstudio besucht. Aber uns soll jetzt nur Cluckin’ Bell interessieren, das Fast-Food-Restaurant, das Kentucky Fried Chicken und Taco Bell parodiert (letzteres Logo ähnelt mehr dem von Taco Bell). Beat the Cock Beat the Cock ist in San Andreas der Iron Man Contest. Man muss einen Triathlon hinlegen: Schwimmen, Radfahren und Laufen. Diesen Wettbewerb gibt es zweimal, einmal in der Fisher's Lagoon und am Santa Maria Beach in der Nähe des Leuchtturms. Um teilnehmen zu können, muss man körperlich fit sein. Die Belohnung ist jeweils ein Preisgeld von 10.000 Dollar. Menüs Siehe Hauptartikel Cluckin’-Bell-Menüs Trivia *In Pilgrim essen die Kunden schwarze Burger des Burger Shot. *Cluckin’ Bell sponsert die Las Venturas Bandits. *Die Theke in San Andreas war ursprünglich schwarz. *Auf dem Kassenbildschirm, auf dem eigentlich Cluckin’ Bell stehen sollte, steht fortwährend der Name des Burger Shot und auch die Trinkplastikbecher tragen das Logo von BS. *Im Cluckin'-Bell-Restaurant in Bone County kann man mit etwas Glück auf den rechten Verkäufer springen und von dort aus dem Geschäft springen, wo man einige Zeit runterfällt. *Die selbe Filiale ist von 23.00 Uhr bis 06.00 Uhr geschlossen und in dieser Zeit nicht begehbar (der gelbe Keil vor der Tür verschwindet). Alle anderen Filialen haben dagegen rund um die Uhr geöffnet. Restaurant-Standorte Insgesamt betreibt die Cluckin’ Bell Corporation zwölf Restaurants in San Andreas. *Los Santos, East Los Santos *Los Santos, Market *Los Santos, Willowfield *Whetstone, Angel Pine *San Fierro, Downtown *San Fierro, Ocean Flats *Tierra Robada, Tierra Robada *Bone County, Bone County *Las Venturas, Creek *Las Venturas, Emerald Isle *Las Venturas, Old Venturas Strip *Las Venturas, Pilgrim Galerie Datei:Cluckin' Bell, East Los Santos.jpg|Cluckin’ Bell, East Los Santos, Los Santos Datei:Cluckin' Bell, Willowfield.jpg|Cluckin’ Bell, Willowfield, Los Santos Datei:Gallery353.jpg|Passant beim Essen gallery1813.jpg|Cluckin´Bell, Old Venturas Strip Cluckin' Bell Downtown SF.jpg|Cluckin' Bell, Downtown San Fierro Bell-Bone County.jpg|Cluckin' Bell, Bone County Bell-Tierra Robada.jpg|Cluckin' Bell, Tierra Robada Bell-Market.jpg|Cluckin' Bell, Market Bell, Angel Pine.jpg|Cluckin' Bell, Angel Pine Bell, OC.jpg|Cluckin' Bell, Ocean Flats Cluckin' Bell, c.jpg|Cluckin' Bell, Creek Cluckin' Bell; EI.jpg|Cluckin' Bell, Emerald Isle Cluckin' Bell, P.jpg|Cluckin' Bell, Pilgrim Takko Verkäufer GTA SA.jpg|Ein Takko-Verkäufer weniger!!! :( Cluckin Bell-Plakat.jpg|Gentleman's Relish our House Speciality - Burgershot-Plakat an der Ocean Flats-Filiale Verkäufer In jedem Cluckin’-Bell-Restaurant gibt es, wie schon erwähnt, zwei Verkäufer, die man normalerweise immer nur von vorne sieht, da man ja vor dem Tresen sein Fastfood kauft. Wenn man aber mal hinter den Ladentisch geht und auf den Rücken der Verkäufer sieht, wird man den Slogan „Taste the Cock“ erspähen. Cock bedeutet im Englischen „Penis“ als auch „Hahn“, also „Probier den Penis/den Hahn“. Werbespot 1 *'Sänger:' Kikeriki, wir sind ein großes Unternehmen. Kikeriki, und niemand kann uns aufhalten. Alle, die an uns zweifeln, können zur Hölle gehen. Es ist Zeit für Cluckin’ Bell. Direkt vom Massentierhalter auf Ihren Teller. Das Leben eines Hühnchens ist echt nicht zu beneiden. Sie sind bis oben hin vollgepumpt mit Chemie. *'Hühnchen:' Die haben sogar meinen Brustkorb aufgebläht! *'Sänger:' Zum Fettwerden füllen wir sie voll mit Hormonen. Zumindest mischen wir keine Ratten mehr rein. Ich mag Hühnchen mit beschissenem Geruch. Und darum liebe ich Cluckin’ Bell. *'Sprecher:' Cluckin’ Bell – Leiden hat noch nie so gut geschmeckt! Werbespot 2 thumb|300px|Der Innenraum Kikeriki, es ist Zeit für Hühnchen. Kikeriki, es ist Zeit für ein Fest. Die Verkäufer sind echt originell. Das z.B. liebe ich an Cluckin’ Bell! Das Hühnchen ist ein Vogel mit ’nem kleinen Hirn. Wir versichern, es macht beim Töten keinen Lärm. Wir schrumpfen ihren Kopf und braten sie schnell. Das ist das Gute an Cluckin’ Bell! Kikeriki, wir sind psychotische Irre. Kikeriki, und auch völlig kirre. Wir streiten Massentierhaltung ab. Ich vertell’, komm runter zu Cluckin’ Bell! Männliches VO: Cluckin’ Bell – wenn Sie es genossen haben, starb das Hühnchen nicht umsonst! Besonderheiten Schaut euch mal das Schild beim Drive-in bei der Cluckin’-Bell-Filiale in East Los Santos genauer an: Auf dem Schild kann man eindeutig Produkte von Taco Bell entdecken (z.B. eine Mexican Pizza). Somit ist eindeutig klar, dass Cluckin’ Bell nicht nur Kentucky Fried Chicken (wegen des „Bucket“ bei dem Riesen-Gacker-Menü), sondern dass der Konzern auch Taco Bell parodiert. Zusätzlich ist in der Mission Drive-Thru eindeutig zu sehen, dass Carl Johnson und seine Grove-Street-OGs Burger-Shot-Menüs am Drive-in-Schalter bekommen. GTA IV und Chinatown Wars thumb|left|150px|CB auf dem [[Radar]] Datei:Burlesque-01.jpg|Cock-A-Doodle-Doo am Burlesque Clucking bell hs.jpg|Der Cluckin Bell in Dukes (Der Mann bei der Tür ist Roman) Bildschirmfoto 2012-05-06 um 12.59.35.png|Die Filiale am Burlesque Burlesque-01.jpg|Clock a doodle do! thumb|right|335px|TV-Spot Auch in GTA IV ist Cluckin’ Bell wieder mit von der Partie. Allerdings ist nun aus dem weißen Hühnchenmaskottchen ein Farbiges geworden, die anderen Markenzeichen sind jedoch geblieben: Gelb, wohin das Auge reicht, Glocke mit einem Kamm und das berüchtigte „Cock-A-Doodle-Doo!“ In jedem Cluckin’ Bell gibt es eine Statue, die Karate-Übungen ausführt und die Aufschrift „Cluck Norris“ trägt; eine klare Anspielung auf Chuck Norris. Cluckin’ Bell ist ein Sponsor des Liberty City Marathons. Es gibt in Liberty City vier Standorte der Kette, allerdings sind zwei Filialen geschlossen worden (Berchem wegen Bauarbeiten und North Holland wegen hygienischer Mängel). So bleiben einem die Filialen in der Burlesque in Algonquin und in der Huntington Street in Dukes. Es gibt keine Menüs mehr, wie dies in San Andreas der Fall war, sondern nur noch den Fowlburger für einen Dollar, sodass man eher zu Beginn des Spiels dorthin zum Essen geht, da die Imbissbuden grundsätzlich fünf Dollar verlangen, um einen wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Trivia *Erschießt man einen Kunden, der gerade an einem Tisch sitzt, kann es passieren, dass dieser kurz buggt. Weblinks *Offizielle Homepage en:Cluckin' Bell es:Cluckin' Bell fi:Cluckin' Bell fr:Cluckin' Bell nl:Cluckin' Bell pl:Cluckin' Bell sv:Cluckin' Bell Kategorie:Schnellrestaurants Kategorie:Betretbar Kategorie:Werbespots Kategorie:Übersetzungen